


A Way Out?

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: A possible sequence following Lalli taking leave of Emil in the dream realm, following pg 929.





	A Way Out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> Likely to be jossed even before the reveals, but ...oh well. Enjoy.

Lalli has prepared himself for the cold, but he still flinches as the water seeps into his cloak. He hears Emil’s voice “wait,” as though from a far distance. Holding his breath, he closes his eyes and sinks below the surface, picturing his haven, holding it in his mind, willing himself both down and up as he kicks forward.

His head bumps against ice; around him float still bodies. Tuonela! Cursing, he finds a hole and surfaces. The Swan squawks, “Begone!,” pecking his head. As he goes back under, he sees Tuuri nearby; he grabs her hand as he descends.


End file.
